My Love Is Eternal
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: True love is like ghosts! everybody talks about but only few has seen:) A Rajvi fic! Rajat has fallen for Purvi. Does She love him too? How will she react when she knows about it? Will Rajat be successful in making her love him too? peep in the story to know the answers. R&R gyzz!
1. In Love With You!

**A/N: hey frnds! I am here again with a Rajvi fic! It will contain mainly Rajvi and a bit of Abhirika. I was thinking to put this idea in HIFF(happiness is from family) but many thoughts came in my mind, so I wrote it as another fic! **

**Hope u all like it. Plz Read and review! Hope You enjoy reading. **

**P.S.- Though Rajat/Vikas sir is not in CID now but my only choice with Purvi is him. Rajvi rocks! :) :) **

**My Love Is Eternal.**

He was sitting in the bureau with a happy and contented smile maybe he was admiring the feeling of love. That was the day he can understand the feelings of his big bro Abhi.

One minute... When did he fall for her? He thought he fell just when he met her but he realized yesterday night when she was away from him. . **You realize the value of people when they are away from you**, this time he thought that this line was perfectly true.

ACP sir has sent her for a mission which made him miss her badly making him realize he was caught in the trap of love! Love is a special feeling when you start to like another person more then yourself. The feeling of Love is Incredible he concludes.  
>Somebody was watching him keenly and thought to ask the reason for his unusual smile.<p>

Abhijeet: RAJAT, kya hua bhai? subah se dekh raha hu bas smile hi kiye jaa rahe ho?

Rajat: umm woo Sir, smile karne ki koi wajah nahi hai par koi tension nahi toh khush hu bas.

Daya barges in.

Daya: kyaa Rajat tabiyat toh thik hai na? Tension nahi hai? 3 case pending pade hein aur tum kehte ho tension nahi hai.

Pankaj, freddy and sachin join too.

Pankaj: lagta hai sir ne aaj breakfast me kuch special khaya hai. hehehe

rajat: tumhe humesha khane ki soojhti hai pankaj.

Freddy: kya kare sir? pankaj hai hi aesa, iska kuch nahi ho sakta.

Pankaj and freddy smile at each other. Others smiled seeing their friendly bonding.

Sachin: Accha hai sir ki freddy ko koi companion mil gaya. Jabse vivek gaya hai, freddy mayus sa rehne laga tha.  
>Everybody agreed with sachin.<p>

Meanwhile everybody was talking Rajat slipped into a flashback-  
>When they went to investigate in an orphanage-<p>

**FlashBack-**

after the team had investigated there, they weren't able to find Purvi. so they started Purvi hunt.  
>rajat spotted Purvi sitting with the children there and palying with them.<p>

Rajat: Purvi? kya hai. Tum yahan baithi ho aur hum sab tumhe doondh rahe hein.

Purvi made a face and said-

Purvi: sir, hum in baccho ke liye kuch nahi kar sakte? Mujhe inko aese dekh kar bohot bura lagta hai.

Rajat felt her warm heart but he was helpless. he couldn't do anything for those children but he didn't want to hurt Purvi so he said-

Rajat: Purvi hum zayada kuch nahi kar sakte. Kyuki yeh government organization hai toh govt. inhe paisa deti hai. par agar tum help karna chahe toh tum inke liye gifts laa sakti ho ya orphanage ke functions me contribution de sakti ho aur inki paise collect karne me madad kar sakti ho.

Purvi wasn't satisfied with this and he knew it. she said bye to the children. Thinking something, determined to help the children anyways left the place, Rajat followed.

Next day- Purvi was standing in the parking lot after parking her car. When Rajat called her.

Rajat: Purvi- Idhar ao.

Purvi: yes sir!

Rajat was standing with a man.

Rajat: yeh mere ek friend ka friend hai Purvi. yeh ek NGO ke liye kaam karta hai. Yeh keh raha hai ki yeh unpriveledged baccho ki madad karta hai. agar koi bhi baccho ki madad kane me interests hai toh har sunday baccho ko padha sakta hai ya baccho ke liye gifts la sakta hai.

Purvi was exited.

Purvi: dekhiye ma har sunday aakar bacho ko padhaungi.

Man: thik hai ji. Dhanyawad.

Man left.

Purvi(smiling wide): thankyou sir! aap ne meri bohot madad ki. apki wajah se ma un baccho ke liye kuch kar paungi.

Rajat: my pleasure Purvi!

Rajat still remembers that from that week till next 8 months she every sunday went there. But as there was lot of work and family pressure, she left going there and asked one of her school friends to go there insetad of her.  
>Purvi had a beautiful heart and mind! he thought.<p>

Flashback end.  
>everybody was noticing him-<p>

Abhi: Rajat tum kahan kho gaye?

Rajat: kahin nhi sir. wo ma actually case ke baae me soch raha tha.

Everybody was dismissed but Abhi was still unsatisfied.

Abhi: Rajat agar koi problem ho toh mujhe btana? Tum khoye-khoye lag rahe ho.

RAjat: ji sir!

Abhi left.

Rajat(self): Sir mere khoye rehne ki wajah aapki pyari aur sunder si behen Purvi ji hein.

Just then ACP told them to solve the pending cases quickly and all went to work.

Till the evening the masterminds solved 2 of the cases and were tired. everybody was in bureau, relaxing as ACP sir has left for a meeting.  
>Just then vineet thought to call Purvi-<p>

vineet: sir ma Purvi ko call karu?  
>Abhi: haan haan kyu nhi. Pata toh chale meri behen ka kya haal chaal hai?<p>

Rajat smiled at Purvi's name.

Vineet called her and put on speaker-

/- hello pari?

-= Hello/ Vinie? kaisa hai? sab kaise hein? Mera desk thik-thak hai na? Bureau thik hai?

/- Purvi saans toh lo yaar. sab yahan hai.

abhi:/- Purvi tum thik ho na?

-= yes sir! ma bilkul thik hu.

daya:/- Kab vapis aa rahi ho?

-= ek-do dino me aaj jaungi sir.

Like this everybody talked but poor rajat didn't get a chance as he was lost in his own world.  
>everybody left for their homes.<p>

Rajat in car(self-talk): hadd ho gayi yaar. sabne baat ki Purvi se par merese baat nahi karvai.  
>koi nahi chalo jab aaegi tak jee bharke baatein karunga.<p>

At night- He was lost in thoughts of purvi murmuring a song-

**Na hai yeh pana Na Khona hi hai Tera Na hona jane Kyun hona hi hai**

**Tum se hi din hota hai Surmaiye shaam aati hai Tumse hi tumse hi**

**Har ghari saans aati hai Zindagi kehlati hai Tumse hi tumse hi**

**Na hai yeh pana Na Khona hi hai Tera Na hona jane Kyun hona hi hai**

**Aankhon mein ankhen teri Bahoon mein baahein teri **

**Mera na mujh mein kuch raha **

**hua kya **

**Baaton mein baatein teri **

**Raatein saugatein teri**

** Kyun tera sab yeh ho gaya **

**hua kya **

**Mein kahin bhi jata hoon Tumse hi mil jata hoon **

**Tumse hi tumse hi**

**Shor mein khamoshi hai Thodi se Behoshi hai**

** Tum se hi tum se hi**

**Aadha sa wada kabhi Aadhe se zayada kabhi Jee chahe karlu is trah wafa ka **

**Chode na chote kabhi Tode na tute kabhi Jo dhaga tumse jud gaya wafa ka**

**Mein Tera sarmaya hoon Jo bhi mein ban paya hoon **

**Tumse hi tumse hi**

** Raste miljate hai Manzile miljati hai Tumse hi tumse hi**

**Na hai yeh pana Na Khona hi hai Tera Na hona jane Kyun hona hi hai**

Thinking of his angel he got into deep sleep.  
>Soon he will welcome best days of his life. His love-life.<p>

**A/N: Hope u like it friends. Here Purvi-vineet are considered best friends. rajat is in love with Purvi. I will add flashbacks in order to tell you how he fell in love. **

**Lastly, Plz Read and Review! **


	2. Purvi's back!

**A/N: hello everyone! I am really sorry for this much-delayed update but frankly telling I was a bit busy. 2 fics needed to get updated. I am also working on new fic. I was helpless so updated HIFF first and this one later. So Frnds If anyone is dis-appointed with this delayed update I am ready for the punishment ;p **

**Thankyou to all the ppl who reviewed! All ur reviews made me smile! I never knew Rajvi were so popular! **

**so gyzz.. Enjoy the update! **

A couple of days passed like this! Rajat's now just wanted Purvi to return from that irritating mission to Delhi!

Another day-

**Aisi ulji nazar unse hatt-ti nahi**  
><strong>Daant se reshmi dor katt-ti nahi<strong>

**Umra kab ki baras ke safeed ho gayi**  
><strong>Kaari badari jawani ki chatt ti nahi<strong>  
><strong>Walla ye dhadkan bhadne lagi hai<strong>  
><strong>Chehre ki rangat udhne lagi hai Darr lagta hai tanha sone mein ji<strong>

Rajat woke up from sleep. He was still sleepy though but just then something struck his mind!  
>His most awaited day was here! Today Purvi is coming back from her dangerous mission in Delhi! oh! How much did he miss her!?<p>

Yep! It was dangerous! She underwent an encounter with the Delhi CID team with the most dangerous goons of delhi who had drug-dealing relations all over the country.

As per routine, Rajat quickly freshened up, took a bath and ran into the hall.  
>Joined his hands, in front of a Lord Ganesha murti, praying for the safety and well-being of his beloved.<p>

**Dil to bachcha hai ji**

**Dil to bachcha hai ji**

**Thoda kaccha hai ji**  
><strong>Haan dil to baccha hai ji<strong>

"Bhagwan ji, aaj ma bohot khush hu. Aaj Purvi Dilli se vaapis aa rahi hai. Poore hafte aapne usko safe rakha aaj bhi uski journey safe rakhna. Ma usse bohot pyaar karta hu. Uske bina nahi jee paunga. Ek baari ma usko apne dil ki baat bta du, ma usko humesha khush rakhunga, uske saare dukh-dard khushiyo me badal dunga. Aapki kripa hogi toh sab ho jaega. I love u bhagwan ji. (he said all this innocently like a kid). this all indicated that he was deeply in love with that girl!

**Aisi ulji nazar unse hatt-ti nahi**  
><strong>Daant se reshmi dor katt-ti nahi<strong>  
><strong>Umra kab ki baras ke safeed ho gayi Kaari badari jawani ki chatt ti nahi<strong>

**Ra ra ra ra ra…**  
><strong>Ra ra ra ra ra…<strong>  
><strong>Ra ra ra ra ra…<strong>

**Ra ra ra ra ra…**  
><strong>Ra ra ra ra ra…<strong>  
><strong>Ra ra ra ra ra…<strong>

**_(Instrumental break)_**

From the day he realised his love for Purvi, he everyday used to pray for her to Lord Ganesh. Inside somewhere in his heart he was afraid of loosing her though he was confident that she is a determined cop and will work carefully but still _'_**_Dil toh Baccha hai Ji'_.**

**Kisko pata tha pehlu mein rakha**  
><strong>Dil aisa paaji bhi hoga Hum to hamesha samajhte the koi<strong>  
><strong>Hum jaisa haaji hi hoga<strong>  
><strong>Haye zor kare, kitna shor kare<strong>  
><strong>Bewaja baatein pe ainwayi gaur kare<strong>  
><strong>Dil sa koi kameena nahi<strong>  
><strong>Koi to rokey, koi to tokey<strong>  
><strong>Iss umra mein ab khaogey dhokhe<strong>  
><strong>Darr lagta hai ishq karne mein ji<strong>

**Dil to bachcha hai ji...****Dil to bachcha hai ji**

**Thoda kaccha hai ji...** **Haan dil to baccha hai ji**

After praying, he quickly ate up his breakfast because he wanted to meet Purvi as early as possible. He locked his house and left for Bureau.

**Bureau-**

Here also everybody was waiting for Purvi, Dr. Salukhe and dr. Tarika were also there. ACP was also eager!  
>Shreya, Vineet, Rajat and DUO went to pick her up from the airport.<p>

All drove to the airport. After some time Purvi's flight arrived. Rajat heart was dancing and singing all kinds of happy and joyous song!

Just then the cheerful n pretty lady officer arrived and when she saw them waiting for her she jumped with childishness and smiled big. Everyone smiled in return seeing her so happy and safe.

**Vineet**: Areey meri Pari aa gayi! (he hugged her)  
>Purvi hugs him back.<p>

Rajat looks at him with dangerous eyes and fortunately nobody notices him.

**Shreya**: tu aur patli ho gayi hai Pari... (she looks at her from head to toe)

**Purvi**:(laughs): Wahan par tu nahi thi na meri care karne ke liye.

**Shreya**: you are careless Purvi!

**Purvi**: Kyuki tum bohot careful ho (she completes her sentence)

**Daya**: Saari baatein yahin karoge kya? Chalo bureau chale. Purvi tumhe ghar chod deta hu.

**Purvi**: Nahiii sir, Mujhe gahr nahi jaana. Mera asli ghar toh bureau hai. (there was a hint of sadness in her voice)

**Abhi**: thik hai Purvi, Chalo sab chale!

Everybody moves towards the car. Rajat stares at her continuously and then offers to lift her bag for her. She agrees and mumbles a 'thankyou sir!" and again resumes her talk with Shreya.  
>Rajat smiled at her innocence and again stares at her.<p>

**In the Car- **

Daya was on the driving seat. Abhi beside him. shreya and Purvi at middle followed by Vineet and Rajat at the back seat.

Purvi was speaking non-stop.

**Abhi(laughing)**: kitna bolti ho Purvi?

**Purvi**: sir wahan par saare boring the. Chup-chap kaam karte rehte the. Mere ander saari baatein store hoti rahi, ab yahan sab kitne acche hein. ma bol sakti hu toh bas bole jaa rahi hu.

**Daya**: bolo Bolo purvi bolo. yahan par tumhe koi restrictions nahi hai. Waise mission wale case ka kya hua?

**Purvi**: mat puchiye sir, jo wahan ka boss tha... uske shakal bilkul Rajat sir jaisi thi.

Rajat comes out of trance when he heard his name out of her mouth. He smiled but then he realized she was teasing him but whatever it was he just liked it.

**Vineet**: kyaa?

Purvi: kya batau yaaar. wo boss ki shakal Rajat sir jaise thi. Maine pehle socha Rajat sir yahan kya kar rahe hein? fir mujhe laga yeh rajat sir nhi hai kyuki aawaz bikul alag thi fir wahan ke Acp sir ne mujhe kha ki: inspector Purvi shoot him!

(she continued) Par ma jaie hi shoot karne lagi mujhe laga ma rajat sir ko shoot kar rhi hu. Maine jhoot keh diya ki sir meri gun me bullet nahi. Fir kisi aur ne shoot kara. sabne socha ma bilkul pagal hu... ab wo log kya jaane ki Mumbai me is boss jaisa sr. inspector hai. (she started to giggle).

Everybosdy burst out laughing but rajat didn't.

Rajat fely warm, as her words clearly indicated that she cares for him and whatever the situation is she won't shoot him.

**They all reached the bureau-**

Everybody was very happy to see her. Tarika hugged her. Everybody started light chit-chat. ACP asks them to work now. Everybody making a face started working unwantedly and ACP left for some meeting or conference.

**Vineet**(taking the chance as ACP was not there): Waise Purvi... tum wahan se mereliye kya laayi ho?

**Purvi**: Kya? Vineet ma wahan mission ke liye gayi thi... ghumne nahi!

**Vineet**: fir bhi.. by any chance?

**Purvi**(carelessly): No chance!

**Pankaj**: Tumne wahan kya kya khaya Purvii?

**Purvi**: Yaad nhi.. (laughs)

everyone laughs too.

**Daya**: waise manena padega, Purvi ke bina Bureau sunsaan lagne laga tha.

Purvi laughs at this. The day is passed like this. Rajat didn't get any time for any chat with Purvi.

Abhijeet announces something at the end of the day-

: Kal sunday hai... Purvi bhi wapis aa gayi hai toh hum one-day trip plan karte hai? Kyu?

Everybody gets delighted and agree, even ACP too agrees! Excited for tomorrow everybody leaves.

Purvi too packs to leave. everbody has gone. Rajat pretends to do something in the parking, waiting for her.

Purvi comes in the parking lot. Takes a glance and then slaps her fore-head. Rajat takes the chance.

**Rajat:** ahem.. Kya hua Purvi? Kuch problem hai kya? (he says all this smiling continuously)

**Purvi**(thinks why is he smiling continuously): umm.. woo actually sir ma bhul gayi ki meri gaadi toh yahan hai hi nhi.

**Rajat**: tumhari nhi hai par meri toh hai na.. Aao tumhe drop kar du.

**Purvi:** nahi sir.. I was planning to go to the Ice-cream parlour. Mumbai ki ice-cream maine bohot miss ki.

**Rajat**: thik hai.. Agar koi prolem na ho toh ma bhi chalta hu tumhare saath Ice-cream parlour.

**Purvi**: No problem sir! Mujhe khushi hogi ki koi companion mil gaya ice-cream khane ke liye.

Rajat smiles big, she smiles in return. Rajat stares at the pretty girl.

She gets confused... so she speaks-

**Purvi**: umm sir? chale?

**Rajat**(in trance): Kya jaldi hai?

**Purvi**: Kyaa?

**Rajat**(comes out): Oh! sorry.. ma kuch sochne lga. Chalo chale.

They move towards the ice-cream parlour. Purvi almost runs inside becuz it was her favourite and routine ice-cream shop.

**Man**: aao Purvi beta.. aao. baade dino baad aai ho?

**Purvi**: wo uncle kya hai na meri job hi aesi hai. Dilli gayi thi ma.

**Man**: kuch nhi hota. Waise jab se tum gayi thi na meri shop ki sale kam hoagyi. (he laughs)

Purvi laughs too. Rajat was standing at the gate with a confused expression.

**Purvi** looks at him: areey Rajat sir , aap wahan kyu khade hein? aander aaiye.

**Rajat**: ohh haan! comes and sits opposite to her. (in a low whisper to Purvi): yahan pe tum sabko janti ho?

**Purvi**: yeh meri routine shop hai sir. Ramu uncle jinse ma baat kar rahi thi,yahan ke maalik hein. roz aati hu toh sabko janne lagi.

**Rajat** smiles at her innocence. Waiter comes and serves to cups of tooti-frooti ice-cream. She quickly eats it up, while Rajat stares.

**Purvi** (after finishing): Sirr? aapne ek bite bhi nhi li? aapko acchi nhi lagti ice-cream kya? Koi aur ice-cream khaenge kya?

**Rajat**: Purvi.. Purvii shaant ho jaoo! Itne saare questions ek baari me puchogi kya? Ma khaa rha hu.. tumhari tarah jaldi ice-cream khane ki aadat nhi hai na.

**Purvi:** oh! toh thik hai.. mere saath agar har roz aaoge toh aadat padjaegi.

**Rajat:** haan sure! hum zarur aayenge.

Purvi smiles, he smiles in return.

Rajat quickly finishes and goes to pay the bill.

**Ramu uncle:** konsi ice-cream ke paise hai sahab?

**Rajat:** jo maine aur Purvi ne khai..

**Purvi:** Paise dene ki zarurat nhi sir.. inke paas mere advance paise hein.

Rajat is shocked.

**Purvi** (to ramu uncle): Uncle toh hum chalte hein... aapke paas mere paise jab khatam ho jae bta dena.

**Ramu:** Zarur beta.

Rajvi leave. Purvi is very happy!

**In the car-**

**Rajat:** ahem! Purvi.. ek baat puchu?

**Purvi:** ji sir zarur!

**Rajat:** I think u should not trust anybody with money matter.

Purvi(understands): jaanti hu sir... is ice-cream shop me mai bachpan se aa rahi hu. Ramu uncle ko mere papa bhi jaante the. ab who toh nahi rahe(teary voice). Is shop se meri bohot yaadein judi hai sir. Isiliye ma aandho ki tarah ramu-uncle par bharosa kar sakti hu.

**Rajat:** woo I am sorry purvi. ma yeh sab nhi jaanta tha.

**Purvi** (rubbing her tears): kuch nhi hota sir! aapne toh sirf ek salah di thi.

Rajat regrets. Purvi stares out of the window. rajat feels bad.

**Rajat** (after thinking something): Purvi waise Delhi waale guday ki shakal sach me mere jaisi thi kya?

Purvi looks at him and started to laugh uncontrollably. Rajat feels happy from inside, thinking that he was successful in making her smile.

**Purvi:** jee sir.. wo sach-much aapke jaisa tha!

Rajat smiles. purvi continues.

"Mujhe toh pehle laga ki Rajat sir yahan kya kar rahe hein? Fir unki awaaz ek dum alag thi... bilkul alag style tha. so mujhe laga ki yeh aap toh ho nhi aur waise bhi wo boss bohot mota tha... aapki physic se bilkul alag. Jab shoot karne lagi toh ma nhi kar payi kyu ki shakal toh aapse milti thi na.

**Rajat:** Par ma nhi tha toh tumne shoot kyu nhi kiya?

**Purvi:** Sirr? yeh aap kaisi baat kar rahe hein? ma aapki respect karti hu aur wo jo bhi tha aapke jaisi shakal ka tha.. isiliye ma usse shoot nahi kar payi.

**Rajat:** Hmm... I see.

Now there is silence. soon they reach purvi's home.

**Purvi:** thankyou sir!

**Rajat:** Kisliye?

**Purvi:** bohot kuch hai sir... aapne mere Mumbai welcome back special bna diya sir!.. aap mere saath ice-cream khane gayee, mera dukh baanta aur ghar bhi drop kiya aur ab toh aap mere saath har roz chalenge na?

**Rajat:** haan hum zarur chalenge aur fir har roz thankyou bologi? waise dooston ko thankyou nhi bolte.. (he says casually)

**Purvi:** thik hai sir.. toh yeh last tym tha.

Rajat smiles: Good night purvi!

**Purvi:** good night sir! byee

**Rajat:** byee-bieee!

He leaves with a etched smile on his face. Purvi made his day indeed special

-OOoooOO/-

**A/N- So how was it? Worth waiting? or it was not that good? read and review!**

**Guest who wanted Manwaa Laage (HNY) in this chapter: I am sorry friend .. It didn't fit here. But I will surely add that song in upcoming chapters.**

**Shreerajvi: Thankyou! :)**

**shilpa patte 1: thankxx! **

**RAJVI LOVER: thankyou ;) **

**Preetz: thankyou dear for such a sweet review! pyaar toh bas ho jata hai ;) Hugss back :* **

**Rajvigirl: Thankyou!**

**m13: ya rajat's not angry young man here ;) but situation depends!**

**piu: Review show ho rha hai ;) Thankyou!**

**Rajvigirl: aapne 2 baar review kiya? Thankyou! :) (sorry if u r someone else)**

**adk: something went wrong with ur review I think so I m not able to understand it :/**

**Guest NL: Thankyou!**

**kriti: thankyou!**

**Rajvi rocks: Thankyou dear! Itna pyaar (omg)! Thankyou verry much sweetheart!**

**Rajvigirl: I am confused.. ek naam se itne reviews? Thankyou anyways! (sorry if u all are different)**

**Shweta: Thankyou! And HBD!**

**shina: thankxxiee!**

**Harman: thankyou! sorry for late update! aap punishment de sakte ho!**

**aarvi: Thankyou! glad u liked it :) **

**piu: aapne bhi 2 reviews diye? thanksss! (sorry if u r someone else)**

**mishthi: Story me abhi bohot kuch hai dear! thankyou!**

**zehra: thankyou!**

**kriti: thankyou! (kya aapne bhi 2 review diye?) (sorry if someone else)**

**monika: Thankyou!**

**nehabarve1: thanksss a lot! **

**Nxt chapter: CID team plan a one-day trip! Rajvi romance included! Loadzz of masti! A small abhirika part too!**

**Lastly Read and Review!**


	3. The Exiting Trip!

**A/N: Heya Friends! How R u all? Thankyouu all of you for ur continued support ;) Hope I am not late with this update :) #Note- The long paragraphs contain the most interesting content of this chapter. The dialogues are just fillers. **

**Hope You Enjoy!...**

-OOoo-

**CID Bureau-**

All the officers were entering the Bureau one by one. All were dressed in casuals and everyone seemed to be exited about the trip.

Just then Duo arrived and announced the place where they were going

**Abhi:** Sunoo Sabb!... Hum sab log pehle Elephanta Caves chalet hein phir Chaupati chalenge.

Everybody was very delighted...

**Abhi:** Bahar Mini-bus khadi hai. Hum log aadhe- ghante mein niklenge.

Everybody was chit chatting, delighted about the trip. Rajat who was talking to Sachin took a chance to glance at Purvi. The pretty officer was wearing a parakeet green coloured capri with a white top and she looked stunning.

**Sachin:** Sir Bohot mazza ayega na?

Rajat didn't reply

**Sachin**: Sirr?

**Rajat**: umm.. haan? Kuch kaha?

**Sachin:** Wo mein keh raha tha ki... (he was cut by Abhi)

**Abhi:** chaloo sab chalee...

Everybody sat in the bus. Rajat tried his best to sit near or with Purvi and he was successful in sitting just next to her seat. She sat with Shreya and Rajat sat with Daya as Abhirika were the one to sit together. Rest everybody had settled, the journey began and they soon reached their destination.

**Elephanta Caves-**

Everybody were roaming from place to place, admiring the beauty of the architecture. They were indeed stunned to see the beautiful work and craftsmenship of the caves.

After a bit of roaming, they thought to have lunch. They quickly settled in a nearby restraunt. Rajat with his luck found a seat between Abhijeet and Purvi and took his place.  
>As the restraunt had self-service facility Rajat-purvi-abhijeet and tarika went to collect lunch for the team. Abhirika went on one side and Rajvi had to go to another.<p>

Rajat and Purvi were standing side by side. Purvi who's concentration was on the food being served, Rajat was taking chances to take a glance at her beauty.  
>A person nearby was taking his plate of food and he tripped a bit making his vegetable to come out of the plate. Purvi was standing nearby and her dress might be spoilt because of the vegetable print but Rajat was faster... he quickly held her by shoulders and pulled her aside saving her from the disaster. Purvi who haven't noticed the man at first was surprised by the sudden act of Rajat but when she saw the scenario she looked at him, smiling and uttered a sweet 'Thank you.'<p>

Rajat who's heart was delighted just by this small gesture of Purvi was beating fast and he could feel it very well. Till then the ordered food had came and they took it to the table. The team enjoyed the food with light chit-chat and everything went happily. They again took a round around the elepahanta caves to look at the place they missed earlier and then left for Chaupati(beach).

**Chaupati-**

As they reached the place, sun was setting, cool wind was blowing making it a perfect spot for trips. They clicked some pictures. Some individual, some groups and enjoyed a lot. All were busy in their own activity. Purvi was enjoying a slow walk around the edge of the ocean with shreya. Just then-

Vineet: Parrii... Shreya tum dono jaldi idhar aao!** (he yelled)**

Purvi and Shreya walked to him where the whole team was enjoying the scenario- The Beautiful Sunset. The sunset scene was worth admiring. Rajat who slipped and made his way to stand nearby Purvi. He wanted to hold her hand and increase the beauty of the scene but this wasn't possible at that time. After a while he whole team again was busy with their talks. Shreya and Purvi were clicking pictures. Rajat and Sachin were having a walk around. Just then Sachin was called by Abhi. So sachin went a bit away and talked to Abhi about some matter. Shreya received a call and was busy. The place now only had Rajat and Purvi standing alone at distance from each other and children playing alongside. Rajat started a to walk slowly to stand by her side and enjoy the beauty. Just then Purvi to turned to call Shreya was pushed by a playing child accidently.

**Purvi**: Ahh!

She was about to fall but her hand was held tightly by Rajat. He pulled her quickly and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Purvi who's one hand was held by Rajat, the another one went around his neck as she didn't want to fall in the water. The scene went perfect.

At first Purvi's eyes were closed in fear and sudden jerk, Rajat was continuously staring at the beauty and admiring the scene. Purvi's eyes slowly opened her eyes and took time to realize what was going around. Her eyes met with another pair of eyes. Staring, her heart almost skipped a beat or two. She slowly tried to get up. Rajat was still in trance. His hands were still at there place- one entwined with hers and one around her waist. She was almost melting in those protective arms wrapped around her.

She slowly got up so the distance between them decreased. Her hand which was around his neck was moving from its place as she was trying to remove it. Rajat was still not ready to leave her. Her touch made him more happy from inside. Rajat was staring at her and her eyes were taking small glances. She was turning red at every passing second. Purvi took baby steps to separate. Just then Shreya came running.

**Shreya:** Purviii!

At her voice, purvi pushed herself quickly and went away from him. Rajat came back to the normal world.

**Purvi**: Haan Shreya... Bol?

**Shreya**: Sir bol rahe hein chalne ka time ho gaya hai.

**Purvi:** Theek hai, chalo. (her face was still red, but shreya ignored it)

Both Shreya and Purvi walked towards the other place. Meanwhile, Rajat was standing still at the place looking here and there; he pinched himself first to make sure he realizes that what happened just now was not a dream. He stared at the girls(shreya-purvi) walking away.

By that time, Purvi turned her face in order to look if he was following them to the bus. But he wasn't. She looked into his eyes and turned her pink face away. He smiled big this time, ruffled his hair and moved towards the bus.

**In the Bus-**

All were settling. Rajat again tried his luck, he tried to make his way to sit nearby her seat but he wasn't successful this time. She was roaming in the bus. After when everybody had settled she quickly collapsed into her seat with Shreya. Rajat wasn't happy with this. She was far away from him. But today's day was indeed beautiful.

**Nikhil:** aaj bohot mazaa..

**Daya:** Haan! sahi kaha Nikhil..

Like this everyone was very happy and enjoyed a lot on this trip.. While all this Rajat was lost in some other world, he was admiring the beauty of the accident that took place with him and Purvi. He was thanking that child from within and cursing Shreya that she came on the wrong time.

Soon they reached the bureau.

**Bureau-**

Everyone was looking tired by then. All had got permission to leave for home and rest. Rajat was looking for Purvi in order to move to the ice-cream shop and enjoy ice-cream but she was no where to be seen. He searched for her in every part in the bureau, then he saw that her bag and other stuff is not there. That means she has left... without asking him to come over for ice-cream? Has she forgotten what they talked about yesterday? Was she upset with today's accident? or there is something else.

Heart-broken Rajat left the bureau and moved towards the parking. Hoping a bit to find her there but she had already left.

Poor Rajat sat in his car and moved towards his home. As he was driving, that days incident flashed in front of his eyes, a big smile took place on his lips. Her blushing eyes, her light-pinky cheeks and her smile. He will not forget even a single moment of the beautiful scene. He thought to call Purvi once.

**Other Side- Purvi's Home**

She was very tired and was feeling sleepy. She quickly changed and laid on bed without eating food or even her ice-cream. Her phone's battery was dead and she wasn't aware.

While Purvi was thinking and suddenly that accident flashed in front of her eyes. For once she was upset by that but after some time a smile came on her lips. She then slept with a smile on her face.

**Other Side-**

Rajat was trying to call her but again and again he was getting only one reply- " The number you are trying to call is switched off. Please call again later".

He got upset by this. Is her phone switched off by mistake or has she done it deliberately? Many thoughts ran through his mind. He was feeling a bit dizzy himself so thought to talk to her later.

That day was really heavenly for him. He wont forget it ever.

**A/N: a Short one but I don't know weather I will come with updates soon so posted it. Hope you like it gyzz. do review and tell me. A big Thankyou to all who read and reviewed :)**

**Preetz: Thankyouu! Hugs:* **

**Katly: Thankyouu! :) **

**shilpa patte 1: Thankyou... Sorry being it a Rajvi fic I can't include Dareya but I will write separately for them If you wish. **

**Shree rajvi: Thankxx :) **

**parise22: Thankyouu! :)**

**adk: Thankxx a lot! :) **

**ishika: Thankyoouu dear :) keep reading and reviewing. **

**Guest NL: Thankyouu:)**

**ANKITA: Thankyouu! Hope I am not late this time as per your punishment. **

**piu: Thankyouu!**

**aarvi: Thanksss a lot :) I am writing the OS as per punishment. it will be up soon.**

**Mowmita: Thankyouu:) **

**loveabhi: thankxx :) **

**Rajvi rocks: Thankyouu :) Love yaa too..**

**Shweta: Thankyouu :) **

**nehabarve01: thankyou :) **

**Ananya gautam: Thankxx a lot. I tried my hand on romance, hope you like it. **

**Harman: thankyouu!.. Nahi itni jaldi confession nahi. The story has lot more dear :) **

**pari: thankyou! Ya I will try Kevi too :) **

**kriti: Thankyouu...**

**Guests mention your names too.. :) Thankyou to all guests. **

**Lastly read and review. Next chapter will take time. **


	4. Danger Ahead?

A/N: Heya Friends! I am back with a new chapter!.. Thankyou who supported me in the previous chapters! Aese hi support krte rehna..!:)

Enjoy reading!..

-OooOO-

A new morning arrives..

**Purvi's house- **

Purvi gets up and gets ready. Her speed of work was usually fast but today she was a bit slow due to the accident which happened yesterday. That accident wasn't ready to leave her mind. It flashed again and again due to which she got irritated.. Then she quickly eats up her breakfast and checks her phone but it wasn't switching on. She put it to charging and then turned it on, and she was surprised to see 3 missed calls from "Rajat Sir"!?

Purvi: Yeh Kya? Rajat sir ke itne calls? (thinks for a while) (smiling) Hmm... Mujhee pta hai!.. Unhone kyu call kiya? (and she laughs)

She gets ready and moves towards the bureau.

**Bureau-**

Officers were entering. Some were already seated but "he" wasn't there. She thinks as she takes a glance around. She wishes and greets everybody and then takes her seat. Stares a file kept and then starts to work on it. It was around 5 minutes which passed and "he" entered. She looks at him and smiles evilly. She has got a plan in her mind now.

Rajat("he") moves around and wishes his seniors while his juniors wish him. He was expecting a wish from her too but according to her plan she took the file and moved towards him.

Wishes him as he comes near but without even looking.

Good Morning Sir! (Purvi says while looking at the file)

Good Morniing Purvi! (Looking at her face and smiling while trying to get her attention)

He fails, she moved away quickly and he looks back. She smiled as she could see her part-1 of her plan getting successful.

**Rajat pov**: Hain? Ise kya hua? Lagta hai kal ki wajah se naraz hai.. hm.. lagta hai kuc karna padega.

Purvi goes to Abhijeet, gets the file signed and comes back without noticing the confused Rajat standing in the middle. Now she smiles big, she could understand that her plan was working.

As time went by, a case was reported. As per the plan, Purvi was maintaining distance between herself and rajat which lead to rajat's sadness.

The case was solved. Officers were granted to leave for home late evening.

**Parking Lot-**

Rajat was fortunate to find Purvi there. Actually, Purvi was herself waiting for him to come so that she could irritate him more.

**Rajat**(moving towards her): Purvi!..

**Purvi(innocently):** Ji Sir?

**Rajat:** Woo Purvi.. actually mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi.

**Purvi:** Ji sir .. boliye?

**Rajat:** Purvi.. main janta hu tum kal ki wajah se naaraz ho aur tumhe hona bhi chahiye. Par Purvi meri koi galat intention nahi thi. I mean wo sab maine tumhe bachane ke liye kiya aur... (but before he could continue, she laughs loudly)

**Purvi:** hahaaahaa...

He smiles, seeing her laughing.

**Purvi:** Hahaha Sir.. aapko kisne kaha main naraz hu? Main janti hu aapki galat intension nahi thi aur maine is baat ka bilkul bhi bura nahi maana.

**Rajat:** Oh!.. yeh toh acchi baat hai. Chalo chale.

**Purvi:** haan chaliye..

The unsaid words were clear in both minds. Both knew that the other meant the "Ice-cream shop".

**In** **the Car-**

They didn't talk much and soon reached the ice-cream shop.

**Ice-cream shop-**

Purvi and Rajat reach at the shop and she enters smiling. They get seated and the ice-creams get served.

Purvi as usual eats the ice-cream without wasting time but Rajat fails as he again keeps staring her pretty face.

**Purvi** after finishing and looking at Rajat: Sirr.. Thoda jaldi khana sikhiye, varna pighal jaaegi.

Rajat nods but Purvi coming in a naughty mood, snatches the spoon out of his hand and fills the spoon with loadz of ice-cream and stuffs his mouth.

Rajat was left surprised. and she laughs naughtily. His heart had a pure smile and a contented one on his lips. Now he quickly eats it up and they leave the shop.

**Outside-**

**Purvi:** maza aaya na Sir..?

**Rajat(smiling):** Hmm.. (smiling)

Purvi thinks why he smiles all the time? while being serious in the bureau. He is a rare kind of man she thinks while concluding her doubt.

Rajat opens the car ,

**Rajat:** Purvi baitho.. Purvi? Purvi?

he comes out to check where is she?

**Rajat:** areey yeh Purvi kahan gayyi ab?

AAhhhhh... Bacho mujhee (he hears a scream which matches Purvi's voice.)

**A/N: A short and delayed update but a suspense at last!.. I am sorry friends, I cant help. I don't feel like typing updates and I am lacking ideas too, so I kept suspense here. **

**Thankyou to all who reviewed and appreciated the last chapter: **

**AbhiSrk-ian's Nia: Thanxx a lot!... **

**shilpa patte 1: thankyou!.. :) **

**Shweta : Thankyou soo much!.. **

**adk: thanks a lot!.. ur review made me smile :D **

**myroo: Thankyou! :) **

**Harman: Thankxiee...! The request you gave in my OS, I am writing a update for it. Jus for you. You will get it soon!**

**Emily: Thankyou!.. Yeah aage bahot kuch hone wala hai!.. Keep reading :) **

**Alita Elli: Thankyou!**

**AARVI: Thankyou!.. I have already published the OS. U can have a look. :) **

**piu: Thankyou!**

**mowmita: Thankyou!**

**Shree rajvi: Thankyou! :)**

**ishika: Hy!.. I am fine! :) How abt u? Thankyou! :) **

**Rajvigirl: Thankyou!**

**Ananya Gautam: Thankyou!**

**kriti: thankyou!**

**pari: thankyou!**

**nehabarve01: Thankyouu! :) **

**loveabhi: Thankyou!**

**Thankyou to all guests!... **

**Lastly Read and Review. **


	5. Pranks and Care!

**A/N: Heyaa everyone!... I am back!.. This time I am not late! Maine jaldii se update kar diya :) Coz I was also too eager to give the update! :) **** am soo happy with the review the last chap got.. I have got some new reviewers too :D Keep reading and reviewing friends! :) **

**COntinued from where it ended... :) Enjoyy! **

**ooo/oo^^ooo**

After Rajat hears the scream, he gets worried.

**Rajat:** Purvi..!?

No reply came from her. He again called and looked for her in the nearby parking lot but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sweat drops came on his face even in cool blowing wind. He comes out and takes a glance through the ice-cream shop. No!.. She isn't there.

He looks at the flowing water. A huge water container - The Ocean. The ocean seemed grey with moonlight reflecting on it. Soon He was on the rough sand walking and searching for her on the beach.

**Rajat** : Purvi? ( he said very softly.)

A girl was looking keenly at him hiding behind a rock. She slowly walks towards him. Her foot hits a hard rockwhich breaks her nail and scratches her toes which bleed. Pure blood drops fall on the sand but she lokks at the wound, smiles a bit and removes her samdals. She moves forward and keeps her palm and covered his eyes.

Rajat who now feels a soft hand touching his eyes and making darkness all around. He touches that hand, and she chuckles.

Her chuckle was enough for him to reconise who was she.

**Rajat:** Purvi!

He holds that hand, removes it and takes it in his and and then turns around towards her.

He could see her smiling and chuckling together. Moonlight enhanced her beauty.

"Purvi", he repeats.

Now she could see him getting serios. A slightly glance of tears could be seen in his eyes.

**Purvi:** I am Sorry Sir.. (she looks at him) and here they share a short and cute eyelock.

Rajat comes out and gives her a sad smile. She looks at him with guilt.

She could understand that her little prank had great affect on him.

He rubs off his tears quickly and drags her to the car. She with a sad face walks slowly with the slight pull rajat was giving. It didn't matter that he still held her hand while moving. She covers the distance at a point stops and bends down. He looks back to see what was she up for. She saw her picking his sandals. He looks at her confused. Then his eyes get the look of those blood drops which looked dew drops in moonlight. He then looks at her foot which was covered with blood now. He quickly asks what was that?

**Rajat:** yeh kya hua hai?

Purvi didn't reply and hung her head down. She tries to walk but he pulls her back and sits down, tying a handercheif on her wound. He quicky turns and returns the sand on which blood droplets were placed. Then they moved forward. She could see those tears in his eys. He still held her hand and they walked and soon reach the parking. He sits and she stands too close to his seat outside. He gives a weak smile and leaves her hand. She walks over to sit on the seat next to him.

He looks at her and when he's sure she is seated comfortably, he starts the car and moved ahead. Silence was there in the car. Nobody wanted to speak. But Purvi now couldn't stop..

**Purvi:** Sir?

He didn't reply.

**Purvi:** Rajat Sir? she says while patting his arm.

**Rajat:** Hmm..?

**Purvi:** I am Sorry..

He still didn't look at her and continues to drive withuout replying.

Purvi now thought that there's no benefit in talking to him as he's upset.

Soon they reach her house. Now he looks at her, signaling her to get out from the car as her house has come.

She smiles weakly while saying a "Thankyou".

Quickly He holds her wrist as she was going outside. She turns back and looks at him.

Rajat: Apna aur apne pair (foot) ka dhyan rakhna. (he speaks softly with immense care)

She nods with tears in her eyes. Both had tears w. He asks her to wait and he even too comes out of the car. Purvi stood hanging her head and Rajat stares at her.

"Aesa mazaak fir kabhi mat karna".. He speaks.

She looks at him and nods. " I am Sorry" she spaks in guilt.

He sighs.

**Purvi:** Appko bura laga Sir?

**Rajat: ***sigh* Kya lagta hai? Mein janta hu yeh CId ki duty unsafe hai, par yehi meri family hai. Tum saare meri life mein sabse zayada importance rakhte ho au agar mere wahan hote tumhe koi le jaat aaur tumhe kuch bhi ho jaata toh kya mein apne aap ko msaf kar paata? Purvi Mazak apni jagah hota hai :( .

Purvi looks at him guiltily.

Rajat extends his hand and wipes off her ters.

**Rajat** (smiling): Purvi, jo ho gya so ho gya. Ab tum khush ho jao aur aasu maaat bahana.

She looks at him now smiling and nodding.

Rajat turns to leave while murmuring a "Good Night" to her.

"Rukiye" She calls him.

He turns and raises his eyebrow.

**Purvi:** aaye hein toh khana khake jaana..

He thinks to refuse first but now how can he miss the opportunity to eat with her. He agrees the invitatation with a smile. They enter inside and she asks him to sit and offers him water. He takes it and when she turns to move towards the kitchen, he speaks.

**Rajat:** Ruko!..

Purvi stops to ask the reason.

**Rajat:** First Adi box kahan hai?

Purvi quietly goes to get it he takes it and asks her to sit.

Purvi sits and removes that henky with was fully red with blood. She opens the box to bandage her wound herself but

**Rajat:** Apna paar upar rakho.

Purvi nods in no.

**Purvi:** Nahi mein apne app kar loongi.

But now he holds her leg and puts in on the sofa . He takes out c otton to clean ithe wound with medidicne.

Purvi closes her eyes as she knew it will pain like hell.

As he touches it but instantly she holds his hand.

**Purvi:** " nahi sir.. jalta hai".

He smiles as he too knew it pains.

**Purvi** (innocently): " dheere se lagana.

He nods. . She was still holiding his hand. he liked it. He carefully cleans the wound. She bears the pain. He looked at her and could see that she was bearing the pain.

He carefully bandaged the wound and and after everything was done, she falls on the sofa as now she couldn't bear anymore pain.

**rajat:** Theek ho?

**Purvi:** Nahi

He feels bad but she gets up to cook food.

**Rajat:** Tum ladkiyon ki yahi problem ohti hai, chahe kuch bhi ho jae tum log khana baanane ke nahi baaz aaoge?

She smiles cutely.

**Rajat:** Chup-chap baith jao.

Then he makes a call to order food. The ordered food arrived and they enjoyed the dinner together.

Both had a contented smile on their face. Now he takes leave.

She comes out and waves him bye.

**Purvi:** Jab aap pohonch jaae toh phone karna?

He nods and smiles seeing her caring for him like a mother. Purvi smiles while entering her hjouse. She was feeling something different. Something pleasant. Something which made her feel wonderful.

Night- (12:00 a.m.)

Tring tring tring. Rajat's phone rang.

He looks at the caller's name sleepily and jumps on the bed as he sees he has got a call from Purvi!..

**Rajat:** Haan Purvi?

**Purvi:** Aap kahan par hein?

**Rajat:** ghar par..

**Purvi:** Fir theek hai. Sorry disturb kiya. soo rahe honge. Sorry sir.

**Rajat:** Hmm...Disturb kar hi diya hai toh sorry kyu bolti ho.

**Purvi:** Oh!.. so jaeye.. Bye. Gud morning.

**Rajat:** hain?

**Purvi:** 12:00 baj gaye. Subah ho gayi hai.

**Rajat:** Oh accha . byee.

**Purvi:** chaliyee soo jaeye. Byee.

He smiles while saying a byee. She too smiles while cutting the call.

After a while of thinking, he realises why she called? She had asked her to call after he gets home but he had forgotton but she cared for him, she even called at midnight to know if he was safe.

Rajat (self-talk): I love you Purvi!.. Thankyou tum meri zindagi mein aayi.

Purvi was smiling and she slept while Rajat too slept

Both knew they cared for each other.

**A/n: So How was it? Do rvw n tell ur views. Thankyou! :) **

**I will surely come up with a new chap soon. :D**

**Thankyou to all...**

**adk, vismaya, parise22, Aarvi, Guest NL, Rajvigirl, pari, loveabhi, nehabarve01, ishika, **crazyforpurvi, Alita Elli, Shweta, Harman, Shree, duo angel , Khushi Mehta, kriti, ** : Thankyou! :) Guests: Thankyouu! :) **

**Katly: Thankyou dear! :) Lovee yaa too! :) **

**jyothi teku: Thankyou! :) Sorry dear, I don't ship Dareya. I have added some dareya scenes in my other fic. Sorry :/**

**Sarru: Thankxx a lot :D Lovee yaa too :* **

**Lastly Read and Review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here comes another chapter.. I am a bit dis-appointed with the last chapter reviews :/ Hope to get more this tym!.. **

**Enjoy!.. :) **

**Bureau-**

Purvi enters the bureau, looking perfect as usual. She wishes everyone but then she sees Rajat, talking on his mobile and checking a file simultaneously. She blushes a bit and smiles big, she last nights event made him more special for her. Just then Vineet sees her in an ocean of thoughts and smiling.

**Vineet:** Purvi? kahan khoi hui ho?

**Purvi**: wo.. kahin nhi bas 'Monster' ko lene jaa rahi hu?

**Vineet:** Haan haan jao. (Both share a friendly laugh)

**Rajat:** Yahan bureau mein koi 'monster' bhi hai kya?

Purvi turns and finds Rajat standing just behind her. Both the eyes meet and the yesterday night happening flashed in both the minds. Flicks fall on Purvi's face as they share a eyelock. When Vineet disturbs them, after bringing a file from nearby table.

**Vineet:** Purvi? Yeh le.. tere liye mein hi monster utha laaya.

But he sees that Rajvi are lost in some other world. He smiled seeing them.

**Vineet:** Purviii

Purvi comes out and looks at Vineet, who gives her a file. Purvi quickly moves towards her seat, seeing Vineet's wicked smile. Rajat still stands there,his phone was ringing but he couldn't hear that.

Vineet: Rajat Sir.. Rajat sirrr!. Aapka phone baj raha hai.

Rajat shakes his head a bit, takes out his mobile and moves in a different direction. Vineet smiles wickedly, something cooking up in his mind. The day goes away solving a murder case.

**Evening- Parking- **

Vineet sees Purvi talking to Rajat.

**Vineet:** Parri!..

Purvi looks at Vineet. Vineet comes closer to RAjvi.

**Vineet:** Pari, chal mere saath. Ek interesting jagah dikhani hai.

**Purvi:** Hein? Chal Vinie. (to Rajat) Byee Sir!.. Sorry, hum kal chalengay.

This indicates Vineet that Rajvi were planning something, but he still takes Purvi with him.

**Vineet's Car-**

**Vineet:** Pari? Kitne dino baad tu mere saath kahin chal rahi hai.

Purvi nods while smiling. She anyways was happy to be with him.

**Vineet:** Pari? Rajat sir aur tum kahin jaa rahe the?

**Purvi:** Nahi.. oh! mera matlab haan. Hum wo Ice-cream parlour jaa rahe the.

**Vineet:** Kyu? Koi occasion jo RAjat sir bhi aaj tere saath chal rahe the.

**Purvi:** Arey pagal.. wo toh pichle kitne dino se mere saath chal rahe hein.

**Vineet:** Oh accha!

Vineet now takes Purvi to the roadside stalls, which she loved the most.

Rajat passed nearby those stalls, and sees Vineet and Purvi enjoying the cool blowing breeze. Jealously hits him as he sees Vineet feeding Purvi and she too does the same. The quickly drives away, nodding his head. He plans something.

Here, Vineet and Purvi enjoy together after a long time and return to their homes.

**Night- 11:05 p.m.**

Rajat was climbing a tree with one hand. His other hand was busy holding a packet. Well, it wasn't a big deal for a CID officer to climb the tree with some precious material in other hand.

As soon as he reaches the destined point, he carefully sits on a branch, putting one of his foot on the edge of a window and then slowly hoping inside the house.

He takes a sigh of relief as he checks the room, which was empty. He slowly tip-toes down stairs and hides himself behind a almirah. He peeps out and got stunned, how can someone be so beautiful? He rubs his eyes to check if he wasn't dreaming.

Off course, he had gone to Purvi's house but was she Purvi or a Fairy? Her natural beauty was angelic. Though she sat on the sofa in a track pant and t-shirt but she was looking heavenly, for him atleast.

He moves out, and stands behind her, fist keeping the packet on the table.

**Rajat:** Ahem!..

Purvi jumps and stands up on the sofa. Her eyes widen as she sees Rajat just behind her.

**Purvi:** RAjaaatt Sirr :O

**Rajat(innocently):** Sorry Purvi. Choro ki tarah aaya hu bina bataye, aur upar se itni raat ko par kya karu ab toh Ice-cream khane ki aadat daal di tumne mujhe.

Purvi couldn't help smiling. She jumps down the sofa and moves towards the fridge but a chair sticks in her foot and she fells down, hitting the hard floor. Rajat rushed but was late. Purvi gets up, who was helped by Rajat .

**Purvi:** sorry sir,, wo mein thoda jaldi mein thi.

**Rajat:** Kahin lagi toh nahi na?

Purvi nods in no and moves towards the fridge.

**Purvi:** Sirrr... Ice-cream toh finish hai :(

**Rajat:** Arey toh kya hua? Mein laya hu na apne saath.

He hands the ice-cream to Purvi. Purvi opens it to see various cups of all ice-cream flavours.

**Purvi:** Itne saare flavours?

**Rajat:** Kya pata tumhe konsa pasand aaye?

Purvi smiles at him.

**Purvi:** Kyu na saaro ko ek saath mix kar de?

Rajat chuckles in a delightful 'Yes!'

Purvi moves towards the kitchen while Rajat stands behind her, which she didn't knew. As soon as Purvi turns to take bowl for mixing, she bumps with Rajat who stood just behind her. She gets slipped again, but Rajat held her this time. But Purvi was a bit more unstable, which makes even Rajat falls but he turns and falls first with Purvi over him. Her head bangs on his chest but the moment makes him forget the pain. Her trembling hands holds his shirt tight. His hands hold her from the waist. Purvi at first was scared but then she turned tomato red, realizing the situation. She was so embarrassed that she didn't even had the courage to look up, to look up to see if he was fine. She couldn't even get up. Rajat smiled big at first but then his mind understands 'her' situation. He slowly moves, Purvi too moves, and soon both of them get up.

Purvi didn't even look up. She quickly moves into the kitchen, Rajat goes to the drawing room. He sits down on the sofa, ruffling his hair. While he could clearly see from the window, that Purvi was swallowing water quickly. He chuckles, looking at her nervous face.

**Purvi(self):** Oh god!.. Purvi are you mad? Kuch bhi matlab? Yaar wo tera senior hai aur ice-cream ko dekkhar over-exitment ki wajah se balance bhi nhi rehta. Bechare Rajat sir! Kya soch rahe honge? lagta hai Sorry bolna padega. Par sorry bolne ki himmat bhi toh honi chahiye na. Ab mein bahar kaise jaungi yaar!

Purvi lost in thoughts, mixes the ice-cream in two bowls. She puts in two spoons and moves out slowly.

As Rajat hears the footsteps, He looks up and both the eyes meet. A cute eye-contact takes place when Purvi extends her hand, giving him the bowl.

**Purvi:** I am sorry sir. Aapko lagi toh nahi? (She murmurs)

**Rajat:** Nahhi Purvi. Relax. Itni tension mat lo. (He tries to lighten the situation)

Purvi smiles a bit.

**Rajat:** Areey ab smile karne mein bhi compromise?

Purvi couldn't help. She gota smile big now to which Rajat smiles in return.

They both finish their ice-creams and after wishing Purvi a Good night, Rajat leaves for his house.

It was almost 12 now, but Purvi couldn't sleep. Something disturbed her the whole night. She gets up to call someone...

**.../**~~~~~^^##/...**

**Well, How was it? A small romantic scene! ;) But What is disturbing Purvi? Who has she telephoned late night?**

** its a genuine request to all the silent readers, to plz review. Just 1-2 words of appreciation is more than enough. **

**Thankyou to all those who appreciated and reviewed the last chapter. **

**nehabarve01, shilpa patte 1, Khushi Mehta, Rajvigirl, adk, duo angel, monika, loveabhi, Alita Elli, Harman, jyothi teku, : Thankyouu so much! :D :* **

**Katly: Thankyouu soo much! Love ya too! hugs:* **

**Sarru: Thankyouuu! Love ya too! :D **

**Guest NL: You still have to wait for Purvi's realization ;) The story has a lot more. Thankyou! :) **

**AbhiSrk-ian: Thankyou! Glad you liked it :) Love ya too :* Well, yes Dareya I won't included in this story coz It's only "RAJVI"! :D :***

**Sorry if missed anyone! **

**Next chapter will be up soon :) lastly Read and Review :) **


End file.
